


The last day of the year.

by softlallemant



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlallemant/pseuds/softlallemant
Summary: Lucas and Eliott celebrate new year eve with their friends and after this hard year for them, they are finally happy. But there's a new addition in the little band. Amalia and Violette. They are Lucas and Eliott alter ego. With this year that end in a few hours, the four of them think about everything they've been through.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The last day of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so if there's some errors, it's normal and i'm sorry about it.

Tuesday, 10:43 p.m.

Amalia had moved away from the track to breathe a little. She loved to dance, it was a way to express her emotions and tonight to have fun with her girlfriend and her friends. But she jneeded a little break and a little freshness before joining the track again. 

She went to the bar and ordered two drinks, one for her lover and one for her.   
Her brown hair cascaded over her bare shoulders. She wore a bare shoulder top as well as jeans and comfortable shoes. For her, it was out of the question to wear heels all evening, anyway she could not have endured it. 

While waiting for drinks, she saw Violette, Lucas and Eliott dancing together. She couldn't help but smile. She was thrilled. It was impossible to be as happy as she was at the time. She never thought that would happen to her one day. It seemed like something for others: happiness and love. She had come to the idea that she would never be entitled to it and she was doing pretty well with that in mind. 

Violette came into her life. There was a stampede in the hallways of her new high school. She had been thinking about her for several weeks before she really met her. During her few weeks, she thought it was impossible for them to see each other again, spend time together. Being in a relationship with that girl? At the time, just that thought made her laugh. Violette didn't know her, but at that very moment, she discovered her sexuality and pushed her away by dating a boy. 

Then there was this meeting. That meeting that changed everything. Violette was visiting a museum with her class. She had separated from the class, and finally she had deserted the group since their teacher had given an hour and an appointment point to leave. 

The youngest had stood in front of a painting for several minutes, long enough for Amalia to notice her, abandoning her drawing and being inspired by Violette. She was so beautiful. Even more beautiful than the first time. Everything was perfect about her. Her hair falling over her shoulders, her green mesmerizing eyes, her pink mouth, her facial features that were adorable and she realized she had a crush. Maybe it was at that very moment that she began to fall in love. Just watching her made her completely happy. She would never think of seeing her or even being close to her.

The hypnotizing-eyed girl had turned around and saw the young woman. She was beautiful. No, she was wonderful. Her hazel eyes. Her wavy hair. The facial features were perfect. She thought she saw an angel that day. But was it okay for a girl to think that of another girl?

And that's when they heard the voices of Lucas and Eliott for the first time in their heads. 

«It's normal. There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect the way you are. I promise, she will love you and it will be so beautiful. When she starts to love you, you'll be happy and that will never end.» Lucas' voice told Violette.

«She will accept you, Amalia. I promise. She will love you so much, I am sure. For now you are just two lonely hearts and you have been searching for each other for so long. She's finally here. The person who will love you so much and who will accept you for the rest of your life.» Eliott told Amalia.

They had gone through obstacles that had put their love to the test. It may sound like a cliché but it reinforced their love and they now knew they could go through everything together. They would never be alone again since Violette was there for Amalia and vice versa.

With all of this, they met their best friends, Lucas and Eliott who had guided them for more than two months without having the opportunity to see them. That was the condition. Eliott was connected to Amalia the moment she met Violette, it was the same for Violette and Lucas. They could not see each other if the two young women were not completely together and reunited for good. 

Then in addition to their band, they had become friends with the little band of Lucas and Eliott, they had never felt so good. They could explode with happiness.

The bartender gave her the glasses, she thanked him and smiled before joining her lover and her best friends again.

She joins the small group. She handed the glass to her half who thanked her by kissing her. The music was a little less loud and quieter, it was a bit to appease everyone and come back a little louder after.

Eliott had put his arm around Lucas' shoulder and stole a kiss from him, which made the young man smile. Amalia, who also had her arm around Violette's shoulder and her glass in her other hand, could not help but smile. She thought about it over and over again, but she was so happy. Nothing could make her sad tonight. She was with the people she cared about the most in the world.  
\- Don't you think Amalia is too nice to bring a drink to her girlfriend? Said Eliott looking at his lover with a smile.  
\- Oh yes? So I'm not nice? I know what you're trying to do, it doesn't work. Lucas retorts.  
\- You're never better served than by yourself. Said Violette laughed a little.  
\- You two finished? What did I do to make you hate me? Says Eliott taking a fake sulky look. 

Amalia placed her glass on a small table nearby, before looking at her best friend winking at him. The first notes of a song that Amalia loved and which cheered her up were heard and she watched Eliott.

\- Are we going to dance Eli?  
\- I accept this dance, dear Amalia. Since these two here are flaps joys.  
\- Sorry...

The two did not hear what their partners were saying as they were a little more at the center of the dance floor with Alexia, Emma and Daphné surrounding them.

Báilame como si fuera la última vez y enséñame ese pasito que no sé, un besito bien suavecito, bebé. Taki taki. Taki taki.

The two best friends danced without worrying about what was around them, with this bond so special that happen during the last months. They wouldn't be there without each other at least they wouldn't be as happy. Together with their partners, both were the people they would never judge, ever. They were there for each other now.

Head movements. Then shoulders. Dance steps more or less mastered. An Arthur and an Alexia who joined them to make this moment even more beautiful. Everything was perfect. 

Es que yo me sé lo que tú cree que tú no sabe, dice que no quiere pero se quiere comer el equipaje.

Amalia felt a hand take hers and spin her. She could recognize Violette from miles away, she loved her perfume.

\- I think Eliott has danced enough with you. He needs to find Lucas and I need to find my girlfriend.

Amalia smiled. It always did something to her when she called her, " my girlfriend." The youngest stood in front of her before dancing in to Selena Gomez’s voice who brought them closer together. Violette was now completely glued to Amalia and before the song ended, she had her lips against Amalia’s lips. Amalia passed her arms around Violette as if to kiss her a little more and show her that she’s the only one who matter. In a few seconds their tongues danced a frenzied tango, much like all couples in the room. They could not let go.

Violette finally breaks the kiss before resting her forehead against Amalia's and then tenderly kissing her nose for an adorable kiss.

\- I love you. She said softly and in spite of the noise, Amalia heard her.

Both were in their bubble of happiness and love. Everything was so pure. They could stay like this for hours. She smiles before opening her mouth and answering.

\- I love you too.

Violette closed her eyes before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's silhouette and putting her head in her neck. She looked up and looked at Eliott and Lucas. Lucas also had his head in his lover's neck. He was peaceful. Nothing could break his little bubble of happiness.

Eliott looked at Amalia and they smiled. The young man ends up breaking the silence in their minds. 

«We're finally happy.»  
And only Amalia heard because they shared their thoughts when it came to their partner.

The only answer was that the young woman smiled a little more and Eliott understood. 

Finally. They deserved it.

Tuesday, 11:56 p.m.

There were only four minutes left until 2020. Four minutes and Amalia had survived another year, she had been difficult that year. But all the pain and sadness had replaced by Violette's unconditional love and the friendship of Lucas and Eliott.

The young woman was lost in her thoughts so Violette put a kiss in her neck to bring her back to earth. She smiled softly, she loved Violette's kisses. She turned to her before kissing her gently, Elu looked at them as if they were proud dads and kissed a few seconds later just as tenderly. And like an hour before, both Violette and Eliott had their arms around the shoulders of their partners.

\- Well, what were you thinking? Said Lucas looking at Amalia

\- The fact that I survived another year. This year has been really difficult for me. I didn't think I'd get to this point, at least i'm so happy. This is the first year i am completely happy and not even an ounce of sadness. Last year at this very moment, I never believed, or thought that I was going to find you and that I would be so happy, really I.... -She said looking at Violette, who kissed her shoulder- I have you...-her gaze was heading towards Lucas then Eliott and focused on the young man.- Have someone who understands me and who knows what I'm going through. Because I couldn't tell anyone. No one understood. Or I was told that if I took my treatments, if I went to others it would be better... But it doesn't work. It takes love. And time.

\- Minute by minute. Says Violette gently before kissing her love one last time for 2019.  
\- Minute by minute. Amalia replied.

The small group of best friends hugged each other one last time before the year could end.

\- You are the best thing that has happened to me this year.  
\- Awn, lil Lulu is becoming soft. Said Amalia, smiling softly.

He smiled softly before looking at Violette, the one he had seen growing and accepting herself for two months.

\- I'm proud of you. I'm proud of us.  
\- I'm proud of you too, Lucas.

They exchanged an accomplice smile, then Eliott and Amalia looked at each other. They already told each other everything for a while and Eliott loved to tell his best friend that he was proud of her every time before sleeping.

\- And for the last time this year, I am proud of you Amalia.  
\- I'm proud of you, Eliott.

They were smiling as the countdown began and the group of friends was gathering. Amalia's arm around Violette on one side and then Alexia's arm on the other, smiling at her. 

«5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Happy New Year!»

Her first reflex was to kiss Violette, for the very first time this year. And that was the first year she was no longer alone.  
She would never be alone again. Like Eliott.   
He had just kissed his lover too before looking at his best friend.

«We're not alone anymore.»


End file.
